A Love from A Robot That Will Never Be Achieved
by Natsuki as Calyx
Summary: Sebuah cinta yang tak mungkin dicapai oleh sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi. Ia memiliki perasaan, ia tahu cinta. Tetapi takdir tak mengizinkannya untuk menggapai cinta itu, bahkan melanjutkannya. One shot story from me, dipindah dari gate00.


Saya orang dari =w=/

sebetulnya dulu pernah nulis disini fanfic bleach, cuma karena udah berpindah ke game jadi..ya gitu deh *plak

enjoy the story :3

Disclaimer: Emil Chronicle Online hanya milik wavegame. Frisia character DEM saya, DogaZeroth character pacar saya, dan Bluebird character milik teman saya. Selebihnya NPC yang merupakan milik wavegame di Emil Chronicle Online.

* * *

><p>"Sudah aktif ya, MN-40," Sebuah suara pertama kali berdengung di telingaku. Di saat itulah aku membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang laki-laki— ras DEM yang sama denganku. Sebelumnya aku melihat sebuah mimpi seorang anak perempuan bersayap bernama Tita yang bicara padaku dan memanggilku dengan sebuah nama "Frisia", katanya, aku punya jiwa.<p>

* * *

><p>Namaku Frisia, nama yang diberikan oleh seorang peneliti bersayap saat pertama kali aku datang ke dunia emil. Saat pertama kali aku datang kesini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Peneliti itu hanya berkata padaku untuk mencari informasi dan memperkuat diri. Beberapa hari aku tinggal di dalam laboratorium itu, mengitari Downtown, menemui teman DEMku yang lain yang lebih dahulu ke dunia emil daripada aku. Tetapi mereka selalu tak ada waktu untukku, katanya mereka mencari informasi. Karena masih bingung apa yang harus ku perbuat, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada si peneliti.<p>

"Cobalah untuk berburu," kata si peneliti.

"Berburu..?"

"Ya.." katanya sambil menghela nafas dan menutup buku yang dibacanya, "Serang monster kecil di sekitar Acronia Plains, aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi kuat," ia tersenyum padaku.

"Baik," aku membungkukkan tubuhku kemudian keluar dari DEM Costumization Room. Aku menyusuri Downtown yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang dari ras berbeda serta golem-golem yang menjajakan barang dagangannya kesana kemari.

Aku menuju East Acronia Plains. Mengambil sebuah quest untuk mengalahkan monster kecil bernama pururu, "5 pururu..?"

"Ya, 5 pururu yang harus kau kalahkan. Kalau sudah, kesini lagi ya untuk melapor," maid café itu tersenyum manis padaku. Senyuman yang sama dengan si peneliti tunjukkan. Saat itu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tersenyum, bagiku, itu sama saja.

Aku mulai mencari monster kecil berwarna biru dengan ukuran kecil di padang rumput yang luas ini. Ketemu! Ada di dekat batu. Dengan segera aku mengambil pistolku dan berubah wujud menjadi mode tempur, kemudian menembaki pururu kecil itu. Satu telah ku kalahkan, masih ada 4 lagi.

"Waaa! Awas!" Tiba-tiba, seekor ulat menabrakku dan membuatku tersungkur ke tanah, mengotori baju hijauku yang diberikan oleh si peneliti, "K-kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku melihat orang yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Seorang laki-laki ras dominion yang bermata merah. Menurut dataku, dominion adalah musuh utama ras kami, tapi dari sikapnya, aku tak merasakan tanda-tanda musuh. Karena terlalu lama menatapnya, ia bingung kemudian berkata lagi, "Hei, kau luka serius ya? Dimana? Dimana yang sakit?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada yang sakit sama sekali."

"Oh," dominion itu menghela nafas, "Syukurlah, kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa, ayo minta maaf, Mumu!" serunya pada seekor ulat jenis mini carier yang berwarna putih.

"Muu~" Ulat itu tertunduk, mungkin merasa bersalah. Terlihat..apa namanya ya? Lucu?

"Bagus, bagus, lain kali jangan seperti itu ya!" Dominion yang berambut biru gelap itu mengelus mini cariernya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dari mata merahnya itu, "Aduh, maaf ya, ulatku ini tadi takut dengan bawoo makanya dia lari. Duh, bajumu kotor, kubelikan yang baru yah? Ayo sini ikut aku," tangannya yang besar menarik tanganku.

"Aku sedang quest.." jawabku datar.

"Oh? Quest apa? Sini biar kubantu," dia berhenti menarik tanganku.

"Mengalahkan 5 pururu.."

"Baiklah! Itu mudah sekali! Ayo, ayo di mana pururunya!" dominion itu berlari dengan semangat mencari monster pururu. Secara tak sengaja, sebuah batu menghalangi langkahnya dan membuatnya terjerembab ke lumpur, "Waaaa!"

Aku mendatanginya untuk membantunya— entah kenapa, yang pasti dalam diriku ini ada suatu keinginan untuk menolongnya. Tapi, bukannya menolong, aku malah merasa geli melihat wajahnya yang penuh lumpur, "Fufu..hahaha."

"Jahat sekali kau menertawakanku," katanya sambil berdiri dan mengambil sebuah saputangan dari tasnya untuk mengelap wajahnya, "Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyummu," ia tersenyum lebar lagi dengan mudahnya.

"Tersenyum..? Aku..?"

"Iya, kau tersenyum. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku DogaZeroth, boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tangannya bersalaman dengan tanganku.

"Aku..Frisia," aku menjabat kembali tangannya. Rasanya, sesuatu di dalam diriku ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti. Inikah yang dinamakan "hati"? Padahal seharusnya aku tidak bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan seperti ini.

"Nama yang bagus. Ayo sekarang kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan questmu dan membeli sebuah baju baru untukmu," ia menarik tanganku lagi. Biasanya, aku tak akan suka dengan orang baru, bahkan si peneliti sekalipun. Tapi, ada suatu perasaan di dalam diriku yang menyukai genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

"Kamu ras DEM kan?" tanyanya padaku yang membuatku tersedak soda, "Oh, maaf! Pasti kau kaget ya?"

"Um..sedikit," aku mengelap sedikit air soda yang ada di bawah bibirku, "Kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja," katanya sambil merapihkan sedikit rambut biru tuanya, "Siapa yang tidak mengenali ras sepertimu, sebuah besi di pipi yang sangat khas."

"Kau..tidak menyerangku?" tanyaku heran. Kalau ia tahu, harusnya ia tidak mendekatiku. Karena DEM adalah musuh dominion— dan musuh ras titania dan emil.

"Karena di sekitar sini banyak sekali DEM dari Downtown yang baik hati," ia memainkan syal merah yang dengan setia melingkar di lehernya, "dan..kalau kau memang di program untuk membunuh ras dominion, seharusnya dari kemarin kau lakukan, tapi kenyataannya, sekarang aku masih ada di hadapanmu, kan?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatku beku, tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memandanginya. Tanpa sengaja, aku meluncurkan sebuah kata-kata yang bahkan tak ada di programku, "Aku suka senyummu," laki-laki dominion itu terlihat kaget. Aduh..apa yang kukatakan tadi..pasti dia menganggapku robot yang aneh.

"Begitu?" dia menyeruput kembali sodanya yang hampir habis. Oh tidak, pasti dia akan berkata sesuatu yang buruk tentang kata-kataku barusan. Tapi ternyata, kata-kata yang kuterima jauh lebih indah daripada yang semestinya, "Aku juga menyukai senyummu. Sering-seringlah tersenyum, ya," jika saat ini aku bukan robot, pasti rona merah menghiasi pipiku.

"Bagaimana baju yang ku belikan? Kau suka tidak?" tanya DogaZeroth padaku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena saat ini wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Um.." aku memandangi sweater biru dan rok biru yang dibelikannya untukku, juga sandal crocs berwarna biru yang sangat cantik. Seharusnya aku tak pantas memakai ini, tapi kalau ditanya suka atau tidak..aku sangat menyukainya, walaupun aku belum tahu warna apa yang kusukai.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka, ya?" wajahnya yang tampan melihatku dengan sedikit sedih, alis matanya terlihat turun. Karena tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku menggeleng kepalaku lalu tersenyum, entah kulakukan dengan benar atau tidak.

Dominion itu kembali tersenyum. Matanya yang merah berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat pujian dari ibunya. Ia memandangi mataku yang berwarna hijau daun, "Sudah kuduga, cocok sekali dengan rambutmu," sekali lagi, aku bisa melayang karena perkataannya. Memang, rambutku berwarna biru tua yang sama seperti dia, karena itu, aku menyukai rambutku ini.

"Aku lupa sesuatu," ia mengeluarkan 2 buah pita kecil panjang berwarna hitam. Kemudian mengikatkannya di samping kiri dan kanan rambutku, "Cocok sekali! Kau terlihat manis!"

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, "Manis..? Aku?"

"Um.." aku melihat ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Dari sela-sela wajahnya ada rona merah, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat..um..imut? "Ya, kau manis.."

"Terima kasih," ku layangkan senyumanku padanya. Aku bahagia, baru pertama kali ada yang bilang aku manis. Kalau ini mimpi, ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah ku punya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari aku bersama DogaZeroth berpetualang bersama. Karena ia sudah cukup kuat, jadi ia bisa membantuku melawan monster-monster yang ada. Bertarung bersama, meminum segelas susu hangat atau soda sesudah hunt, bercanda ria, bahkan mendapatkan catty-catty yang lucu dan imut. Aku sangat bahagia. Bersamanya, aku mempelajari perasaan-perasaan manusia, sesuatu yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Oh Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut. Tapi ternyata, harapanku tak seindah yang kubayangkan.<p>

Hari berikutnya, ia mengajakku ke ECO Town. Katanya, di sana ia akan bertemu dengan temannya, ia mengajakku juga karena ia ingin mengenalkanku pada temannya serta menunjukkan tempat yang ia sukai itu, "Ayo! Ayo! Sini ke jembatan pelangi!" tangannya menarik tanganku lagi. Aku menggenggam erat tangan itu, tangan hangat yang sangat kusukai.

Akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah pantai pasir putih yang indah, dengan deburan ombak laut yang sangat menenangkan. Mataharinya terasa hangat, awan putih menghiasi langit biru yang sama birunya dengan warna laut. Terlalu cantik sampai aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ayo kita ke dalam, setelah itu kita main di pantai ini ya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan menuruti kata-katanya memasuki sebuah bangunan besar bercat putih. Di dalamnya terlihat seperti sebuah lobby tunggu dengan kasir-kasir wanita di tengahnya. Beberapa sofa putih terlihat berderetan dan saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Oh! Itu dia! Calyx!" DogaZeroth melambai pada salah seorang gadis titania berambut abu-abu kehitaman yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Rambutnya dikuncir dua dan bagiku dia jauh terlihat lebih manis daripada rambutku yang hanya diurai begitu saja. Ia memakai sebuah yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga morning glory. Sebuah gelang kaki pearl menghiasi kakinya yang melayang di atas tanah, dan sebuah pita kecil berwarna biru tua sangat serasi dengan bajunya.

Gadis yang bermata hijau emerald itu tersenyum dan balas melambai. Kemudian ia mendatangi kami, lalu menjabat tanganku, "Hai! Kamu teman DogaZeroth yang diceritakannya akhir-akhir ini, ya?"

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Uh..iya, Calyx. Ini Frisia, dari ras DEM," kata DogaZeroth sedikit malu-malu. Entah kenapa, aku bahagia melihat eskpresinya seperti itu.

"Salam kenal, Frisia. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!"

Aku menjabat tangannya, senang rasanya temanku bertambah selain dominion di sebelahku ini. Tapi..dalam hatiku aku menganggap ia lebih dari teman. Apa yang lebih dari teman? Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku akan menikmati pulau ini bersama teman baruku.

"Lihat, lihat! Ini bagus kan?" gadis titania itu keluar dengan bikini berwarna biru sambil berputar-putar dengan riangnya dari kamar ganti.

"Bagus sekali, Calyx, kau tampak mempesona," puji DogaZeroth pada Calyx. Memang, ia tampak lucu dengan bikini itu, apalagi di dukung dengan penampilannya. Aku iri, karena DogaZeroth memujinya. Kenapa ya?

"Terima kasih! Kau juga cepat ganti bajumu, kita akan berenang di laut sepuasnya hari ini! Frisia juga ganti baju ya!" ujarnya riang sambil mendatangiku dan DogaZeroth.

"Aku..aku tak punya uang.." jawabku. Aku ingin..tetapi aku baru saja membeli sebuah gun hand khusus DEM seharga 26.000 gold. Uangku hanya tinggal 4.000 gold.

"Kalau begitu, ku belikan, ya? Mau warna biru atau pink? Pakai paleo atau tidak?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi padaku sambil menyeretku ke arah toko tempat dia membeli bikini, sementara DogaZeroth pergi ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot..aku tidak enak meminjam uang dari orang," tolakku halus. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan berpengaruh pada gadis titania ini.

"Aku akan membelikanmu, bukan meminjamkanmu uang. Berarti kau tak perlu mengembalikannya, oke?"

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah! Kamu mau pilih yang mana?" paksanya ketika kita tiba di depan toko. Karena tak enak, aku memutuskan untuk memilih warna yang kusukai, yaitu biru. Karena malu memperlihatkan tubuhku secara terang-terangan seperti Calyx, aku memutuskan untuk memakai paleo, sehingga bagian bawah tubuhku tertutupi.

Akhirnya, setelah kami berganti baju, kami pergi ke laut biru yang besar itu. Debur ombak menerjang lembut tubuh kami. Ini terasa begitu menyenangkan! Aku sangat menikmati hal yang baru saja kukenal ini. Kami bermain air bersama dengan pet kami. DogaZeroth membawa catty Kuro, catty yang sama dengan rasnya, sedangkan Calyx membawa catty Shiro, catty yang juga sama dengan rasnya. Aku memamerkan catty yang juga sama rasnya denganku, catty Amethyst. Saat aku menceritakan cerita catty Amethyst, mereka menangis terharu kemudian mengelus sang catty yang merupakan perwujudan dari gadis DEM yang tak kukenal, tapi dia punya perasaan. Kemudian kami bermain pasir membentuk istana-istana dan saling berlomba siapa yang paling terbagus. Kami mengumpulkan kerang-kerang yang indah untuk dibawa pulang. Terakhir, kami menyaksikan matahari terbenam bersama-sama di pinggir pantai.

* * *

><p>"Humph.." Calyx merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Enak sekali hari ini..onsen tadi nyaman~ Ayo kita pulang, yuk?"<p>

"Iya, rasanya pegal di tubuhku hilang, mari pulang dan tidur nyenyak," ajak DogaZeroth sambil berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

Kami semua telah berganti baju saat ini. Selesai bermain di laut ternyata membuat tubuh kami lengket dan kami putuskan untuk ke onsen sebelumnya. Sekarang tubuh kami telah rileks dan membuat kami mengantuk. Sebelum sampai ke jembatan pelangi, aku ingat sesuatu yang ingin ku beli di dalam ECO Town.

"Kalian duluan saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli di dalam," ujarku sambil membalikkan tubuhku ke arah sebaliknya.

"He? Beli apa? Kutemani, ya?" tanya DogaZeroth.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa membelinya sendiri kok," kataku setelah berjalan agak jauh. Terlihat jejak kaki di pasir yang kutinggalkan sebelumnya terhapus oleh air laut.

"Sepertinya penting, ya? Kalau begitu, kami menunggumu di depan jembatan pelangi, ya! Jangan lama-lama!" serunya.

"Baik!" jawabku sambil berlari menyusuri pantai dan masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Aku baru ingat di dalam sini ada yang menjual soda. Pasti dia akan suka kalau aku membelikannya, "Permisi! Aku ingin memesan satu soda!" seruku pada si penjaga kios.

"Baik, satu soda 4.000 gold!"

"Uh..pas sekali dengan uangku..tak apa lah, yang penting dia senang," aku mengeluarkan uang dari dalam tas kecilku, "Ini uangnya, Nona."

Si penjaga kios memberikan satu gelas soda padaku. Soda itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan, tetapi aku tak bisa meminumnya, _'Ini untuk dia,'_ batinku. Dengan segera aku berlari keluar dan berharap senyuman laki-laki itu muncul karena soda ini. Saat aku datang kesana, aku tak berharap ada kejadian seperti itu. Dari penglihatanku, seorang laki-laki dominion memeluk seorang perempuan titania dan menciumnya. Oke, mungkin sensor mataku sudah tak benar atau rusak, sehingga aku salah melihat. Aku mencoba mengejapkan mata dan membukanya lagi, yang kulihat itu sama sekali tak salah.

Harusnya sudah sangat jelas ketika ia menemui gadis itu, wajahnya lebih bahagia dan merona ketika dibandingkan bertemu denganku. DogaZeroth mencintai Calyx. Aku mencintai DogaZeroth. Salahkah itu? Aku makin tak terkontrol ketika mereka berdua terus berpelukan dan memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Tidak, aku tidak mau ini terjadi. Mataku rasanya panas dan air meleleh keluar dari mataku. Sakit. Hatiku sakit seperti ditusuk duri. Tubuhku gemetar, soda yang ku pegang di tanganku sudah hanyut terbawa ombak semenjak awal kejadian.

Jangan..berhenti! Katakan ini semua hanya mimpi! Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang deras mengalir dari mataku, aku berlari, sekencang mungkin ke tempat yang sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya terdengar suara debur ombak beserta dengan teriakan tangisku yang pilu.

* * *

><p>"Frisia!" seru seorang laki-laki dominion yang mendatangiku. Bajunya seperti jubah dengan syal merah di lehernya. Celana panjangnya bermotif garis biru di tepinya, "Kemarin kamu kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.<p>

Aku hanya diam memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku tak bisa masuk di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada celah sedikitpun untukku. Aku tak boleh mengganggu mereka.

"Frisia?" tangannya memegang kembali tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat seakan-akan aku sedang sakit parah dan butuh perawatan.

"…Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku? Aku sedang berburu Cinnamon," jawabku datar.

"Oh..maaf.." ia melepaskan tanganku. Sebenarnya aku berat hati untuk melepaskannya, tapi ini jalan terbaik, "Sepertinya memang kamu tidak apa-apa, berjuanglah untuk menjadi kuat."

Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang ditunjukkannya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku suka senyuman itu. Aku mencintainya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa senyuman itu. Tapi senyuman itu milik orang lain. Calyx pantas menerima itu dan dialah orang yang dicintai oleh DogaZeroth. Sedangkan aku orang asing yang tak pantas menerima apa-apa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Calyx cerewet sekali menyuruhku pergi ke South Dungeon. Hati-hati dengan Rock Eater di sekitar sini ya," ia melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tak membalasnya, aku terlalu sibuk menahan rasa sakit dan air mataku. Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Andai aku tidak menemuinya dulu, mungkin aku tetap akan menjadi seperti telur dengan cangkangnya saja. Itu lebih baik daripada saat ini. Mengapa aku harus mengenalnya? Mengapa takdir mempertemukan kami berdua?

* * *

><p>Saat aku sudah cukup kuat, aku mencoba untuk berburu di Light Tower. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu tempat ini. Tempat ini terlihat cukup..tua, rusak dan seperti telah ditinggalkan berabad-abad lamanya. Saat aku masuk, tercium aroma debu dan aroma lainnya yang sangat tak sedap. Beberapa meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari stainlessteel terlihat berantakan, mejanya jatuh, kursinya sudah bengkok, bahkan ada yang hilang.<p>

Tempat ini terlihat seperti habis…perang. Tiba-tiba sekelebat gambar melesat di pikiranku. Robot-robot menyerang emil, titania, dan dominion. Pasukan tempur melawan robot-robot besar yang tak segan menghancurkan mereka. Para magician dan fighter melawan musuh dalam wujud robot yang berbentuk manusia. Apakah itu..DEM? Rasku? Beberapa detik kemudian, kakiku lemas. Terlalu banyak yang kulihat dikepalaku barusan. Beberapa senti sebelum kepalaku membentur tanah, ada yang menahan tubuhku.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat cemas. Samar-samar aku melihat, rambut dengan dominion hairstyle dan sepasang sayap hitam khas ras dominion.

"Doga..—" suaraku terhenti. Mataku menipuku. Aku kira ia orang yang kucintai, ternyata bukan. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu terang, beda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua sepertiku. Matanya berwarna violet, beda dengan mata merahnya yang lembut itu. Kedua mata violet itu menatapku dengan amat cemas seolah aku akan mati di tangannya.

"Uh..maaf," kataku sambil mencoba untuk bangun. Tubuhku sudah agak lebih segar setelah beberapa saat terbaring di pelukannya.

"Kau..kau baik-baik saja? Aku melihatmu tadi pingsan dan.." sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku sudah menganggukan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku memang tidak apa-apa. Dia menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, "Syukurlah, untung di sekitar sini tidak ada monster yang menyerangmu."

"Ng?" aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di lengan bajunya, darah keluar dari lukanya, "Kamu terluka.."

"Oh ini? Aku tadi buru-buru mengalahkan platinum untuk menyelamatkanmu, jadi aku terkena sedikit dari bola listriknya," katanya sambil melihat luka di lengan kirinya. Baju cabalistnya jadi sobek, karena aku. Oh, aku baru ingat, aku pingsan di depan jalan masuk menuju padang yang penuh dengan platinum.

"Maaf..sini ku sembuhkan dulu," aku mendekat kemudian menyembuhkannya dengan cahaya hangat dari tanganku, Goddess Blessing. Kami para DEM tidak mengambil pekerjaan tertentu, hanya tetap dengan diri kami sebagai DEM. Kami membeli chip skill dengan gold yang kami punya. Itulah sebabnya aku miskin gold, tetapi skill-skill ini sangat berguna untuk kami dalam berburu dan membantu teman lain.

Luka di tangannya perlahan menutup dan membaik. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Cukup lelah juga rasanya menyembuhkan orang. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa. Melihat lukanya yang sudah sembuh, ia tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih! Kau baik sekali!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu..terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku," aku membungkukkan tubuh di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah sungkan, sudah kewajiban kita untuk menolong satu sama lain kan?" mata violetnya menatap mataku. Sama lembutnya seperti dia..aku rindu..dimana dia sekarang? Sedang bersama Calyx kah? Apa dia sudah melupakanku?

Tanpa sadar wajahku berubah menjadi sedih, air mataku keluar dan aku menangis di depan orang ini. Dia panik dan melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mungkin menganggapnya penjahat karena telah membuatku menangis, "He..hei? Kau kenapa? Ada yang luka?"

Aku terus menangis dan menangis. Ingatan tentang itu membuat hatiku sakit dan rasanya nafasku seperti terjerat tali. Sudah berapa lama semenjak waktu itu ia menegurku di Iron South Street? Waktu ia pergi aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari belakang. Aku ingin melihatnya. Sangat ingin..

* * *

><p>"Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu," aku membungkuk. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang berburu platinum.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa..ahaha.." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia duduk di karpet merah yang dipasangnya di tengah-tengah airshipnya. Saat ini kami berdua sedang ada di Morg, menyingkir dari tempat platinum itu sebelum ia dicurigai sebagai buronan berbahaya, "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Aku Bluebird, boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Aku membalas uluran tangannya yang dibalut dalam sarung tangan putih. Tangan ini sama besarnya seperti dia..apa semua laki-laki seperti ini? Aku tersadar, sebelum aku ditegur lagi, aku harus berkata sesuatu, "Aku Frisia, salam kenal."

"Oh, nama yang bagus," ia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu di drawernya. _"Nama yang bagus" _aku ingat sewaktu aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya ia juga berkata seperti itu, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa tadi kau menangis?"

Aku tersentak. Aku menangis karena hal itu. Sesuatu yang tidak semestinya aku rasakan tetapi aku terima dengan paksaan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, tetapi aku tidak ingin mengingat kembali masa bahagia dan perih yang kurasakan. Aku mulai bingung, apa yang seharusnya ku jawab? Tidak ada apa-apa? Mana mungkin orang menangis kalau tak ada sebabnya?

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa kok! Tapi kalau kau ingin cerita..mungkin saja aku bisa membantu meringankan bebanmu," ia duduk di sampingku kemudian memberiku sebotol kecil cairan berwarna ungu. Aku melihat Bluebird dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menginstruksikanku untuk meminumnya. Aku coba meminum cairan ungu itu. Pahit! Tapi ajaibnya, kekuatanku rasanya kembali.

"Itu untuk memulihkan kekuatan magicmu. Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" Aku mengangguk. Rasanya wajahku tersenyum saat itu. Kupikir, memang aku tak bisa menahan beban hati ini sendirian, akhirnya semua kuceritakan dari awal sampai akhirnya di mana aku tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya sampai sekarang.

"Oh..begitu..pantas saja kau menangis," ia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, aku tidak menolaknya dan diam dengan tenang. Aku memang sangat suka orang mengelus kepalaku. Teman-temanku bilang aku seperti kucing kecil yang suka dielus majikannya.

"Begitulah..maaf tadi aku hampir mengira kalau kau adalah dia.." aku menutup wajahku, takut akan air mata yang mengalir lagi dari mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan sangat sedih kalau aku jadi kau," Bluebird melihat ke langit yang sama warnanya dengan namanya, "Tapi, dia jahat sekali ya, masa dia menduakanmu begitu."

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Dia tidak jahat. Aku hanya orang asing yang tak pantas menerima cintanya," aku melihat dengan sendu ke arah botol kecil yang sudah kosong di tanganku.

"…" Bluebird masih menatap ke langit, mungkin ia pikir aku perempuan yang aneh, padahal sudah dikhianati, tapi masih bisa berkata orang itu adalah orang baik. Tapi aku tak bisa berkata seperti itu..dia memang baik, membantuku saat aku dalam masalah, menemaniku ketika aku hunt sendirian, dan segala macam kebaikan lainnya, "Dia pasti sangat berharga untukmu ya?"

"Um…iya, sangat," aku bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat.

"Oh..kalau begitu, boleh aku jadi penggantinya?" pertanyaan itu membuatku tersentak. Reflek aku melihat ke arahnya, mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata violetnya. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan mukaku, malu sekali rasanya.

"Eng..eng..nanti akan kupikirkan," kataku sambil tetap mengalihkan muka. Aku mendengar dominion yang duduk di sebelahku ini tertawa kecil melihat aku yang salah tingkah. Ugh, aku sebal sekali, sebegitu lucukah aku yang seperti ini?

"Oke, oke," ia tetap tertawa. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya dan menjitak kepalanya saat ini.

"Aku mau membuang botol ini dulu ke trash can," aku bangkit dan turun dari airship Bluebird. Beruntung kita memasang airship dekat airship yang akan ke Light Tower, jadi disitu ada trash can yang dekat. Tiba-tiba mata hijauku menangkap sekelebat bayangan orang yang berlari dari arah kejauhan. Rambut biru tuanya, mata merahnya, baju khas hitamnya dengan syal di lehernya, serta celana panjang cabalist yang sama dengan Bluebird. Jangan-jangan..?

Aku segera berlari tanpa bilang dahulu pada Bluebird, pasti dia akan kesal menungguku yang tak kunjung datang. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, aku mengejarnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti kalau bertemu dengannya. Apa yang harus ku katakan? Lama tidak bertemu? Halo? Aah! Entahlah! Yang penting aku harus bertemu dengannya!

Lagi-lagi pemandangan yang tak harusnya kulihat terjadi di depan mataku. DogaZeroth berhenti di depan sebuah café di kota Morg dan menemui seorang gadis berbaju elementalist berwarna abu-abu. Calyx. Oh tidak, aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mengetahui aku- "Frisia!" dan ternyata aku ketahuan.

Si gadis titania itu menghampiri aku, suara ketukan sepatu elementalistnya terdengar jelas. Ia memakai sebuah tiara dan entah kenapa sebuah telinga panjang berwarna coklat muncul di atasnya, jadi..lucu. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan senang, entah bagaimana menggambarkannya, "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kamu kemana saja? Kami mencari-carimu!"

"Aku.." mana mungkin kan aku mengatakan alasannya? _"Aku menjauhi kalian, karena kalian berdua membuat aku sakit hati"_ itu sangat tidak mungkin! "Aku..hanya ingin menaikkan kemampuanku sendirian saja, kok." Tuhan, maafkan aku karena aku telah berbohong.

"Oh..begitu..sebaiknya kamu berburu bersama kami saja!" protes Calyx sambil cemberut, "kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, buktinya, aku masih ada disini kan?" aku sedikit tersenyum. Betapa khawatirnya dia, aku seperti orang yang penting sekali untuknya.

"Ugh," sepertinya ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, "Baguslah kalau kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa," Calyx menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum lega di hadapanku.

"Frisia," suara itu selalu membuat jantungku berdebar, suara orang yang kucintai itu memanggil namaku dengan nada sedih, "Sudah beberapa kali aku menghubungimu..tetapi kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri, itu saja kok," suaraku sedikit tercekat. Aku ingin menangis. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu!

"Kamu bohong," DogaZeroth memegang tanganku, "Pasti kamu punya alasan lain, iya kan? Katakan padaku, Frisia."

"Alasan..lain.." aku menatap matanya, mata merah itu. Mata yang mencerminkan keberanian dan kelembutannya. Oh tidak, sebentar lagi air mataku..jangan, jangan di sini, aku harus cepat lari. Tapi dari dalam hatiku memberontak untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu dan berbicara jujur padanya, "Kamu pikir..mengapa aku menjauhimu? Itu karena kamu, kamu dan dia—" aku merasakannya. Mataku panas, setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku, "Lupakan!" seruku sambil berbalik dan berlari menjauhi mereka.

Terdengar suara seruan DogaZeroth dan Calyx yang memanggilku. Mereka berusaha mengejarku, tetapi aku sudah meghilang lebih dulu dengan menaiki airship ke Light Tower dan pergi kesana. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak bila ia bersama dengan Calyx. Selama perjalanan ke Light Tower, aku berpikir_, 'Seandainya tidak ada Calyx maka aku..'_ aku menggelengkan kepalaku, _'Apa yang kupikirkan! Calyx itu teman yang baik, walaupun aku baru mengenalnya sehari..'_

Akhirnya airship pun sampai ke Light Tower, "Terima kasih, Pak," ucapku pada di pengendara airship. Orang itu hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya padaku selagi aku masuk ke dalam gedung tua yang sangat kuno itu. Aku menuruni tangganya perlahan, menuju ke lantai bawah. Aku ingin mencari suatu tempat dimana aku bisa sendirian saja, tapi aku bersiaga dengan pedangku untuk menghindari seranngan-serangan monster yang agresif. Setelah kulihat, tidak ada satupun Chevales, Mummy, atau monster lainnya yang biasanya ada di sana. Aneh, kenapa sepi begini?

"Heii!" seruku. Aku mencoba untuk menarik perhatian monster-monster itu dengan suaraku. Tapi, hanya suara gaung yang berasal dari seruanku yang dapat aku dengar. Serius? Apa semua monster di sini sudah dibasmi membabi buta oleh petualang-petualang yang gila? Baguslah, setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat di sini dengan tenang dan menghentikan tangisku ini. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku dekat dinding yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Ku hapus air mataku dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Kira-kira apa komentar Bluebird saat aku meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa pernah kembali? Aku terkekeh, lucu rasanya membayangkan dia marah-marah di airshipnya. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh summon zombienya untuk..tidak, aku teringat dia lagi. Dia pernah menggunakan summonnya untuk menyelamatkanku dari bear yang menyerangku.

"Ayolah..lupakan, Frisia. Kau bisa gila nanti.." gumamku menahan stress. Mengapa aku harus terus mengingat sakit hati ini?

"Apa yang mau kau lupakan?" aku mendengar suara laki-laki di sebelahku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menengok, tetapi dia berhasil membuatku melihat ke arahnya dengan cara memegang wajahku.

"Tidak," aku menepis tangannya, "Di mana Calyx? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Dia sedang pergi bersama temannya, jadi aku sendiri saja," ia duduk di kursi seberang meja. Kelihatannya ia ingin menemaniku di sini, "Aku datang kesini buru-buru cuma untuk mengantarkan pita sailornya yang tertinggal di airshipku."

"Oh.." aku terus menundukkan kepalaku. Aku harap ia segera pergi agar sakit hati ini segera menghilang.

"Ehm.." ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara denganku, "Sebetulnya aku tidak suka kita seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Bicaralah, kalau kau tidak bicara, kau bisa menyesal nantinya."

Mataku melebar. Bukan karena ingin melihat setitik debu yang ada di meja besi itu, tetapi karena perkataannya. Sebelum menyesal? "Aku..bisa mengatakannya di sini, kan?"

"Tentu, aku pasti akan menerimanya," ia tersenyum padaku. Tidak. Apa yang kukatakan barusan. Padahal aku tidak mau, tapi..aku sangat ingin, aku ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku. Tidak apa-apa lah jika aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihnya, lagipula DEM dan Dominion tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Yang penting ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Aku.." suaraku tercekat, susah sekali untuk mengatakannya, "Aku..me..m.." bibirku rasanya ingin mengatup rapat. Malu sekali. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya saat ini juga!

"M..?"

"M.." tiba-tiba sebuah robot berbentuk manusia mengarahkan pistolnya dari belakang, "Minggir!" dengan sigap aku meraih syalnya dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah sebelum peluru dari pistol itu berhasil mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduh..apa yang terjadi.." DogaZeroth mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Aku yakin tadi kekuatanku agak sedikit besar untuk menjatuhkannya sehingga ia membentur lantai, "!"

"DEM? Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

DEM yang berukuran sama denganku itu berambut coklat dengan tatanan rambut agak turun ke bawah, tetapi masih mengembang, kemudian ia berubah dalam wujud battle formnya dan memegang senapan panjang di dadanya, "Namaku Brown, misiku adalah untuk menghilangkan dominion dari muka bumi ini."

"Apa? Kau telah di pengaruhi ya?" tanya DogaZeroth. Si dominion melihatku dengan wajah yang bingung, sambil berlari dari kejaran si Brown itu, ia menjelaskan, "Kata para titania, sebagian besar DEM yang datang kesini seperti tiba-tiba diprogram ulang. Tujuan mereka menghancurkan dominion dan menguasai dominion world. Seharusnya mereka tidak ada di sini!"

"Ugh," aku berhenti berlari dan berbalik ke belakang, berubah wujud menjadi battle form dan mengeluarkan Gun Hand yang kubanggakan ini, "Cepat lari! Aku akan menghadapinya!"

"Apa? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian! Summon Shinigami! Soul Eater!" DogaZeroth berhenti kemudian mengeluarkan suatu mahluk berjubah hitam yang memegang sabit, "Ayo kita hadapi bersama, dan aku ingin dengar kata-kata yang tidak sempat kau lanjutkan tadi."

"Eh..?" aku sempat bengong sedikit, tetapi suara peluru yang melesat nyaris saja mengenai lenganku jika aku tidak segera menghindar. Aku segera berlari ke arah DEM itu kemudian menembakkan peluru beruntun ke arahnya. DEM itu membalas peluruku dengan pelurunya juga, sial, dia terlalu akurat.

BUM! Cahaya hitam menyelimuti sekeliling DEM itu kemudian meledak. Aku melompat mundur dan kembali di sebelah DogaZeroth, "Apa dia sudah mati..?"

"Entahlah," jawabku seadanya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tempat itu diselimuti asap putih yang membuatku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Asap putih itu akhirnya hilang secara perlahan. Kulihat DEM itu tergeletak tak berdaya di seberang sana. Oh, bagus, berhenti juga mesin itu.

"Akhirnya.." DogaZeroth menghembuskan nafas leganya. Syukurlah dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, bisa gawat nanti mikrochipku, hahaha, atau yang kubilang dengan..jantung?

"Hei, lanjutkan," matanya yang merah menatap mataku. Ugh, oke, aku tak bisa melawan tatapan mata yang penasaran ini.

"Se-sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang," ia terus menatapku. Tidak! Aku merasa seperti dipelototi predator yang mau memangsa makanannya!

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dadaku rasanya berdebar-debar. Deg deg deg. Oke, aku bisa merasakan betapa gugupnya aku sekarang ini, "A..aku.." Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan menggantikan tempatnya tepat sebelum pisau itu berakhir menancap di punggungnya, "Aku mencintaimu.." jawabku lirih sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata DEM itu masih bisa bergerak, hanya sedikit untuk menusuk mangsanya, kemudian kembali tidur seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku bisa mendengar suara dominion itu menggema di telingaku, "FRISIAAAAAA!"

"Ku mohon, jangan mati! Jangan mati di sini!" suaranya yang panik memanggil-manggil aku dan berusaha untuk membuatku tetap hidup. Sebulir air turun dari pipinya, ia menangis? Untuk aku? Sambil terus memeluk tubuhku ia mengambil sebuah kunci—space time key, "Tunggulah, aku akan membawamu ke DownTown."

Saat kunci itu bersinar, dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku mengambil kunci itu dari tangannya, aku tersenyum padanya dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Kenapa, Frisia? Kalau aku membawamu ke DownTown kau bisa dipulihkan!" Dia menangis. Air matanya tulus. Ia sedih hanya untuk aku yang seorang robot ini. Seharusnya tidak perlu begitu..

"Tidak mungkin..chip kehidupanku..sudah hampir terpotong setengahnya..sebentar lagi itu akan hancur..tak ada gunanya kau membawaku kesana.." jawabku lirih. Tubuhku terasa melayang, seperti mau mati..mati..meninggalkan ia selamanya..

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin! Serahkan kunci itu, Frisia! Aku akan segera membawamu ke !"

"_System error..system will shut down in 60 seconds.."_

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Kumohon!" tangannya terus menggenggam tangan besiku yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"_45 Seconds.."_

Suara program terus berjalan. Kematianku hanya tinggal beberapa detik lg, yang bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Setidaknya, sebelum aku mati, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Hei, apa artinya aku bagimu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu di saat seperti ini?" wajahnya masih sedih, tetapi terbesit sedikit eskpresi heran dan marah.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, sebelum aku mati," aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"_30 seconds.."_

"Kamu teman terbaikku, yang menemaniku setiap saat. Yang minum soda setelah hunt bersamaku. Yang main bersama di pantai sampai senja. Kau lebih berharga daripada apapun.." aku bisa mendengar isak tangis di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"Begitu.." aku menutup mata. Bahagia rasanya dikasihi sebegitu besarnya oleh orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal dari awal aku pertama ke Acronia, tapi rasanya sangat bahagia begitu mendengar kata-katanya yang seperti melodi indah di telingaku.

"_20 seconds.."_

"Kau tahu," kataku lirih, "Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, dan aku sangat bahagia bisa melindungimu.." Sebelum DogaZeroth berkata apa-apa, aku menutup mulutnya dengan satu jari telunjukku, "Kurasa..mati karena melindungimu tidak buruk."

"_10 seconds.."_

"Ada satu lagi perasaanku yang tidak mungkin dimiliki robot.."

"_9 seconds.."_

"Bahwa.."

"_8 seconds.."_

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"_7 seconds.."_

"Dari awal pertama kita bertemu di tempat itu.."

"_6 seconds.."_

"Dari awal kau mengajakku minum soda.."

"_5 seconds.."_

"Dan dari awal kau memegang tanganku.."

"_4 seconds.."_

"Aku tak bisa berkata banyak, ini perpisahan kita, DogaZeroth..jangan lupakan..aku.."

"_2 seconds.."_

"Selamat tinggal."

"_1 seconds.."_

"Cinta pertamaku.."

"_System is shutting down."_

"FRISIAAA!"

Selagi mesinku mulai mati, aku menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia karena telah memiliki perasaan ini. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku..

* * *

><p>Yak, inilah dia~ Jeng~! *gaje<p>

Please Review :3


End file.
